


don't you worry child

by Abbie24



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: when the ghost's  from the past re appearEvan Buckley -nash must take them on, but his dad is there though it alldaniel and Maddie just want to get to to know there little botherthe title is by Swedish house mafia
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts).



The day bobby nash meet Evan he was a 3-year-old with big blue eyes.

bobby nash was at UCLA medical they had an adoption program for abandoned children and Bobby knew that this was chance to be a father again after Robert and brook died.

asking the head of the programme for Evans history bobby found out that Evan had been a saviour sibling that his parents had just left him after their other got better. so he makes the decision to foster Evan and give him the home he needs. 

3 years later.

Bobby and a 7-year-old buck became a family, bobby is a loving and protective father who never yells and is always there for his son he adopted buck at 5 years old, buck is a happy child who is full of life though bobby had him tested for ADHD witch was a positive case, buck also has anxiety.

buck was in school and enjoyed it a lot, every day after school buck is back at the station with his dad and loves the station and wants to be a firefighter when he is older like his dad.

Buck has met his biological parents once when he was 3 and that did not go well with the Buckley family yelling at him and emotionally abusing him for the 2 hours he was with them

* * *

Present-day LA 

The firehouse was a hive of activity with firefighters running drills, checking gear or in the gym, one of them was sat in the loft talking to his father as he lunch for the team when another came up and handed some letters to the captain and one to buck one the opened the letter his whole would slow to a halt 

_ Dear Evan, I hope this letter finds you well _

_ As I write this while sat in a hospital waiting room  _

_ You older brother is sick a d needs your bone marrow  _

_ Please help him as he is our son  _

_ Philip and Margaret Buckley /mom and dad  _

__

After reading that bucks breathing picked up and he was panicking, Eddie tried to calm him down but it was not working so bobby walked around the bench and pulled buck into his arms as he use to when he was a child rocking side to side to soothe the broken man in his arms.

after bucks, tears stopped and his breathing becomes normal once more buck walked into eddies warm arms and allowed himself to be heald as buck looked into bobby’s eyes he saw the love and support and warmth, knowing that Eddie would want to go with him, along with Athena and bobby.


End file.
